


....What is this?

by orphan_account



Category: VIXX
Genre: He's a low-key perv, Leo is a bias wrecker, M/M, Shy onstage but is a freak backstage, Why are you wearing collars, my heart, no stop, what are you doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:04:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9861704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ever since you debuted and joined VIXX, you've been very shy about appearances. They regard you as a younger brother and respect your preferences. The day before performing Chained Up, you have a few questions about the outfit you had to wear. Leo tries convincing you in the best way possible.Oh, and almost forgot to mention that he's your boyfriend.Male reader because I think it makes much more sense.





	

**Author's Note:**

> BLONDE LEO IS BEST LEO OH MY LORD 
> 
> I would personally like to thank their stylist that came up with VIXX's outfits.
> 
> Slightly OOC Leo?

"...Do I have to wear this?" The practice room is empty, save for you Taekwoon. The other members had already returned to their rooms but you wanted to stay behind to review everything. It's pretty late and the outfit you were supposed to wear while performing Chained Up tomorrow arrived just now. While you were given a sketch of the planned outfit, you didn't expect it to be so  _revealing._  

"Yep." He replied, making a popping sound with the p. "I think you'll look hot in it." 

"But it's super revealing, Tae! The fans will see _everything_." You shifted uncomfortably. 

"It's just for a little while. You should put it on before I do it for you." He teased, while turning around. "I won't look. Promise." Knowing that you won't win an argument with him, you sigh. You change as fast as possible as to not make this awkward. You just aren't comfortable with this stuff, even if they aren't looking. The shirt only had one button, which was on the lowest end, showed your bare chest and fairly toned muscles (from working out a little too much). 

"You can turn around now." You blush and play with the sleeve of your "shirt" as he lets out a low whistle. 

"Hot. But you're forgetting about-" He reaches for the black and gold collar on the table and puts it around your neck. "-this." 

You turn to face the mirror. "I wasn't expecting it to be so..."

"Comfortable? That's what I thought when I tried it on." Taekwoon finishes the sentance for you. He rests his chin on your head as one of his arms wrap around your waist. His hand plays with the connecting piece on the back of your collar. 

"It's okay to be uncomfortable with what you're wearing. The fans love you and they won't attack you for this. Promise me you'll wear this just for a little bit."

"A-alright. I'll wear it. Just for performances and nothing else." 

"Good." The blonde leans in and gives you a quick kiss on the cheek as your reward.

~ (Bonus Ending)

He's been keeping an eye on you throughout the performance. Taekwoon was worried that you might be having problems but he sees nothing wrong. In fact,  _he_ might be the one experiencing difficulties as he watches the way your outfit clings to your body, or how you look much fiercer then your normally cute and innocent appearance. 

The main vocalist is thankful as the song ends and the lights go out, signaling that their performance was over, and that they should be backstage. He spots you sit on the floor and hurries over. You're breathing heavily, as you drink water from a plastic bottle. The sweat rolls off your face as you wait for your heartbeat to slow down to it's normal pace.

The two of you don't say a word as you sit next to each other. 

It might have been five minutes. Or an hour. Or maybe two, he didn't keep track, when Taekwoon turns to face you.

"You're really mean sometimes, you know that?" 

 "R-really? How?" 

"Just now, when you were performing onstage. I couldn't stop eyeing you. You almost made me mess up." 

"S-sorry...." 

"Don't apologize. It's my fault for looking in the first place." He chuckled.

Shifting to sit behind you, he wraps his arms around your waist. Leaning in, he whispered, "Other than being used as apparel, do you know what else collars are used for?" 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking a break from updating my other stories so I can write something else other than Marvel. Don't worry! I'll still be updating them.


End file.
